battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Forest
The Evil Forest is a location in Battle for Dream Island. It is presumably named after Evil Leafy, who is known to lurk there, though it isn't confirmed. Coverage It was first featured in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" when all the contestants were chasing after Leafy for stealing Dream Island. In "Get Digging", Puffball, Gelatin, Needle, Book, Spongy, and Ice Cube are passing over Evil Forest on their trip to Yoyleland to get yoyleberries for yoylestew. Book, Spongy, and Ice Cube are pushed off Puffball by Gelatin, falling into the Evil Forest. Evil Leafy chases them, and captures Spongy. In "Get in the Van", the contestants have to reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain. Puffball, Fries, Firey, Gelatin, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky were flying over Evil Forest as Gelatin pushes half the team off again. Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky crash into the Evil Forest, get chased by Evil Leafy and eaten by her. In "No More Snow!", Fries and Puffball are still floating over Evil Forest while FreeSmart are trying to escape from Evil Leafy, to only be chased by her and kill Fries and Puffball. W.O.A.H. Bunch has just started to walk into Evil Forest until Pin gets stuck in glue. As Evil Leafy chases the remaining contestants of FreeSmart they pass through a lot of things, including a surprise cameo from some recommended characters and the Announcer. Then the remaining FreeSmarters climb up a tree and cut a rope holding a 9,042 kg weight, killing Evil Leafy, Puffball, and Fries. In "It's a Monster", the remaining contestants have to crank The HPHPRCC until finally the HPRC gets created. After they recover the contestants that have died, FreeSmart, Team No-Name, and Yellow Face continue the adventure except until Yellow Face gets stuck in glue. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", all the contestants leave Evil Forest. Trivia * All contestants have passed through Evil Forest. ** This also includes eliminated ones, as the TLC has been transported to Yoyleland. Gallery the evil forest is a good place to make a picnic.png liffy ditector i don't think so.png yes yes yes, im sure that is the evil forest.png hewoo i am red lefy.png|Evil Leafy in the Evil Forest don't run, that makes me sad, i am going to cry, and i cry acid.png fly fly fly fly fly thats so much fun la la la.png forget it flying is terrible help me omg.png la la la la, now we are on a van and red lefy cannot eat us.png the evil forest is great, it rains BASKETBALLS in there.png|Raining basketballs in the Evil Forest puffball i think there is something on red lefys head, we should help her.png hello im frisbee im lost please help me im scared i dont wanna stay here forever.png Screen Shot 2018-04-15 at 8.31.26 PM.png cut the rope book, that tree is getting tired of holding that think, we should help her.png yay now the tree is fine again.png finally we are out of the evil forest that was scary.png|The end of the Evil Forest See also *Evil Canyon *Snowy Forest Category:Places Category:Season 2 places Category:Geography